Shameless Fluff Story
by Catie Kerwood
Summary: Throughout the day, bits of random prose and dialogue leap into my mind and beg me to pay attention to them. This is one such instance. This is just a silly little pleasure fic, and is really not to be taken seriously. It was also edited based on a review


Riddick, his eyes closed against the light coming into the cabin, tilted his head slightly as he heard soft footfalls coming closer.

"Hi there!" he heard and opened his eyes, taking in the sight of the woman standing in front of him. He had seen her when he had been stalking the group of survivors, always staying downwind of them. Her scent had reached his nose, different from all the rest, and it had intrigued him. He had noticed that she smiled easily, and used jokes and sarcasm to diffuse the seriousness of the situation they all found themselves in. Appearance wise, she was average. Average length dark hair, average build, average features. She looked like someone who you would meet and then forget the moment she left your sight. "I'm Isabelle Monroe and I will be treating that nasty gash on your head."

"Doctor." He made it statement, not a question.

"Yes, I am a physician." She said as she walked closer. He then noticed the objects in her hands; gauze, rubbing alcohol, and bandages.

"Didn't really think they would let me get patched up." He said his tone neutral.

"Oh, they didn't want me to come anywhere near you, but I made an oath to treat the sick and wounded, and I'm not about to be selective, especially now." She said, stopping to stand in front of him closely.

"They're afraid that I'll kill their only doctor." He said, his lips twisting darkly into a smirk.

"I just don't think that they like how close I'll have to get to you to treat you. You make them jumpy." she said.

"You're not afraid through." Again, he made it a statement, not a question.

"I have no reason to be."

"They tell me I'm a monster."

"Right now you're a patient, and I don't fear my patients. I wouldn't be able to treat them objectively if I were." She said very matter-of-fact as she prepared the gauze with the disinfectant and that made him smile.

"What about when I'm no longer your patient?"

"You haven't done anything to me or anyone I know, so again, I have no reason to fear you."

"You don't think I killed Zeke." There was a long pause and he grimaced minutely as she wiped at the wound on the side of his head, the rubbing alcohol stinging sharply.

"No, I don't. I saw the area where he was killed. There was blood everywhere but there is none on you nor was there any on the blade you were found with. Unless you found a shower and managed to clean up before Shazza found you, I don't believe you killed Zeke." She paused and looked at him. "You didn't, did you? Find a shower I mean."

"No." Riddick said, amusement accenting his voice slightly and she sighed.

"Pity, I could really use one." She said, looking back at the laceration. "There some edema, but I do believe that you'll live." She said, carefully putting a bandage on it and running a finger around the adhesive border so it secured.

"Thank you."

"Just doing my job." She said, gathering up her supplies and walking away. She stopped before she got to the ladder and looked at him. "You'll be getting my bill in the mail." She said, then smiled and winked at him before going up the ladder and out of sight.

Riddick walked around the settlement, looking for something that they could patch up the wings of the skiff with. The dry wind blew into his face and he caught the Doctor's scent. Inhaling deeply through his nose, he took the scent into himself.

"Riddick!" he stopped and turned, seeing her walk up to him. "I was looking all over for you; I wanted to see if the swelling had gone down."

"Okay." He said and she stopped in front of him, reaching up and feeling the wound, pressing the bandage lightly with her fingertips.

"Swelling is almost completely down, that's good." She pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. "No sign of a fever, also good, I don't have any antibiotics you could take, so I want to keep an eye on it, make sure infection doesn't form." He just continued to look down at her from behind his dark goggles, amusement making his eyes glitter. "Johns didn't like that I patched you up, said it was dangerous for me to go anywhere near you."

"Did he, now?"

"Yes. I just told him to ask me later for places that deal with morphine addiction."

"How did you—"

"I'm a doctor, Riddick; I know what addiction looks like. Anyway, he didn't really much like that either. He just told me to do something unmentionable to his manhood."

"You'd probably have to find it first." Riddick said and she let out a small laugh.

"Well what do you know? He has a sense of humor." She smiled gently at him and it made her features change, becoming almost beautiful. He caught her hand as it retreated, his fingers wrapping completely around her wrist. She looked at him, her eyes wide.

His smell was doing something dangerous to her system and even though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew he was looked at her, she could feel it.

"Isabelle." He pulled her against him, her soft breasts pressed against his chest. "Did you honestly think that I would forget you?" Now she was afraid.

"Rick, it's been years, I barely even recognized you, and I thought you would just forget me."

"You're not as forgettable as you would like."

"It's been what? Ten years? How do you even remember me?"

"I remember what you smell like, and that hasn't changed." He said, his other hand coming up to lace into her hair at the back of her head.

"Rick…" she began but he silenced her with a finger at her lips.

"Isa, please." He said. "It's been ten long years. We were friends once."

"Yes, friends and only friends. No amount of years can make me forget what you did to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Neither will you apologizing." She tried to pull away from him, but his hand tightened to fist in her hair, keeping her in place with a sharp tug at the silken strands that doubled as a warning.

"Don't try to fight me on this, Isa."

"We were only friends, Rick. You never looked twice at me." Her voice faltered and he saw a glimmer of old pain in her eyes that fled before he could hold onto it.

"Isa…"

"Listen to me. I saw you with all those girls, those useless disposable girls that had no real place in this 'verse except to look pretty and show cleavage. I saw you with them, taking them home to be used and then forgotten and you never looked twice at me, never, not once. You know what really hurts though? They never even saw me as competition, or any kind of threat. I was just a person you were seen with from time to time. A speck in your life."

"Isa, you weren't a speck." His hand became gentle, stroking at her throbbing scalp.

"You never saw me, but I could never take my eyes off you." She admitted and looked away from him, ashamed for her feeling for him. "You were beautiful Rick, you always were and you still are."

"Isa…" Riddick groaned and captured her mouth with his own, pouring into her all of the feelings he kept locked away from her for all those years. "Those women," he said, breaking away from her, leaving her lips flushed and her chest heaving. "Were a dim substitute from what I really wanted, who I really wanted. Imagining a night with you always made me hard as rock."

"Rick, don't even try to tell me—"

"I'm not going to tell you, I'm going to show you."

* * *

Riddick and Isa came together in the dim barrack house, her legs wrapped around his waist as his hips surged between her thighs. Her short nails dug into his back but he didn't feel it, his whole body on fire from the slick satin of her sheath that gripped him so tightly that he felt like his head was going to explode. The fiery friction built between them and he fisted her hair again, pulling her head back so her throat was bared to him. His lips locked over her pulse and he suckled hard, branding her forever his. Sliding a hand between them, he pressed his palm against her lower stomach, feeling the muscles twitch, signaling her coming orgasm. He slid his hand lower and pressed his thumb against her engorged clit, moving it in a hard circle, flicking at it with his digit. His mouth locked onto hers as she came, her inner muscles clenching then releasing around him. His tongue explored the silken depths on her mouth and she cupped the back of his shaved head with her hands keeping his mouth on hers. A few more jerks of his hips and he pulsed inside of her, coating the walls of her feminine channel with his seed.

His hands held onto her hips as he continued to thrust into her, not wanted to give up the feeling of her clenching around him. His own orgasm subsided and he went soft, sliding out of her and driving a groan from her reddened lips.

"The others are probably wondering where we are." She said against his neck as she pressed soft kisses to his skin, her legs unwrapping from around his waist to settle on the somewhat stale sheets. "They're probably imaging you burying my body somewhere."

"I don't know about burying our body, but I know what I would like to bury _in_ your body." Her laugh filled the compartment and she looked at him, her eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"Your sense of humor comes out at the oddest moments." She said and he kissed her bottom lip gently. "We should probably make ourselves presentable again and get back out there."

"Nah," Riddick said, shaking his head. "Let them wonder." His turned over so she was on top, his fingers wrapping around her hips with his thumbs stroking her stomach. Her eyes suddenly widened and she looked down, then at him with an eyebrow perked.

"And I thought guys couldn't go twice in a row."

"Babe, I don't think I can get enough of you." He said and reached between them, aligning them and then grabbing her hips again, pulling her down sharply, forcing a gasp from both their lips.

"That's good, because I'm not ready to go back out there either." Isabelle said, and began her slow pace that would leave them both wanting more.


End file.
